This open-label, controlled study was conducted to determine the pharmacokinetic profile of RP59500 administered as a single-dose intravenous infusion to patients requiring continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) and to matched healthy controls. RP59500 is under investigation for activity against vancomycin-resistant bacteria.